kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Auttenberg
Aaron Auttenburg is the tentatively named Cerberus Rider, the secondary antagonist of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: The Movie & the Earth counterpart of Len. History Childhood Years ago, Aaron was the kind of boy who didn't have a lot of friends. The only friend he had was his father, despite this major flaw: due to his AD/HD, Aaron usually had trouble listening to & remembering things, such as dates, time, or even what people say. This disability usually caused his father to lose patience & sometimes scold his son. His father's rebuking remarks often caused Aaron to sometimes wish that his father would just leave him alone. When Aaron was thirteen, his dad went to bed & told him to wake him up so he could go to work. Aaron was on the computer during this, & he soon forgot the time his father told him to wake him up at. When his father woke up late, he berated Aaron for being unreliable & , while forcing him off the computer, told him that he was never trusting him again. This caused Aaron to hate his father; refusing to admit he's unreliable, Aaron cursed his father's age-soften mind &, in a fit of rage, wished he would just go away. On that same night, Aaron's father was killed in a car accident while on his way to work. The news of his father's death scarred Aaron; he began to regret the things he said about him & wished he could take it back. That same guilt would linger in Aaron in the next years of his life. Not long after his father's death, Aaron's mother quickly re-married to an old friend of Aaron's father. Despite his mother & step-father's best efforts to care for him, Aaron's guilt over his father grew worse & he ran away from home. He became an outcast, living in anxiety & not having any friends. Current Day Aaron was confronted by Xaviax (through his host Trent); Xaviax, pretending to feel Aaron's pain, told him that his father never loved him & that his death was his punishment. This false claim caused Aaron to harden his heart, & Xaviax gave Aaron the ability to become a Kamen Rider, & together they fought against Dragon Knight & Wing Knight. After Xaviax lost control of Trent when he was saved by Kit & Len, Xaviax quickly possessed Aaron, influencing him to increase his wrath. Once the three encountered him, Kit tried to explain to Aaron that his father did love him & that Aaron shouldn't have let his own guilt get in his way. Aaron, however, refused to listen to him & continued fighting the three riders, only to be finally defeated & vented by them, which also resulted in Xaviax losing control over Aaron & being destroyed. Kit, Len, & Trent brought the unconcious Aaron to his parents. While unconcious, Aaron had a dream in which he was with his father. Aaron apologized to his father for the things he said to her, but his father told him that he never meant it when he said he wasn't going to trust him again. He then explained to Aaron that he just wanted him to be relliable enough so he could have friends who could trust him. Aaron soon afterwards regained consciousness & woke up, now a changed man, & was reunited with his parents & now living a happy & better life. Personality Aaron is somewhat the polar opposite of Len, his Ventaran counterpart; while Len is a cool & confident fighter, Aaron is insecure & grief-stricken over the death of his father & the things he had said to her. When he became a Kamen Rider by Xaviax, Aaron became a silent & sadistic fighter, corrupted by the lies Xaviax told him about his father's resentment towards him. ''Cerberus Rider'' External Links *Kamen Rider Cerberus - Kamen Rider Ryuki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good